


Passenger Side

by strangeandwonderfulconcepts



Category: Ben Hardy - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fingering, Pure Smut, While driving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 03:36:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17195765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strangeandwonderfulconcepts/pseuds/strangeandwonderfulconcepts
Summary: Ben gets bored and handsy on a road trip. Be advised: I don’t think people can text and drive, let alone be fingered and drive, so don’t try this one at home, folks. ;)





	Passenger Side

The road trip had been a last-minute decision. Ben was supposed to start filming an HBO limited series in Arizona on Tuesday. On Sunday, he got the call saying that due to some scheduling conflicts, filming wouldn’t begin until the following Monday. As soon as Ben hung up the phone, he started throwing clothes in a duffel, hollering over his shoulder that the two of you were going on a road trip. Excuses of work and obligations were swallowed by kisses and the reminder that this would be your last chance before he left for filming.

Now, you sat in the driver seat with your sunglasses pushed up your nose and the open highway ahead of the two of you. You and Ben had just switched spots. He had driven most of the morning and needed a break. Your fingers tapped along the steering wheel to the tune of the Smallpools song that played from the radio. Ben hummed along to the song softly.

Ben was bored. The license plate game had grown tired quickly and it would be a few hours before you reached your next destination. He looked over at you from the passenger seat. You were smiling to yourself, hair being tossed by the wind blowing in from the open window. You bopped along to the song. Your shorts revealed the expanse of your thighs and the flash of skin became irresistible to Ben. He reached a hand over and rest his palm on your bare skin. You looked at him and smiled at him innocently. You couldn’t say the same about the expression on his face. 

“What?” You raised an eyebrow at him.

He shrugged, rubbed a thumb in slow circles against the soft skin of your inner thigh. 

“Hey,” You scolded. “I’m driving.” 

Ben grinned and leaned over to kiss your neck softly. 

“I’m sorry,” He murmured, leaving a wet kiss on your jaw. You squirmed in your seat. “Is this distracting?”

“Ben,” You meant his name to sound like a warning. It came out more like a sigh. 

Ben’s palm pressed against your center, moving his hand in lazy circles. His lips were at your ear and he gave a nip to your earlobe.

“You’re speeding.”

You swore when you looked down at the speedometer and sure enough you were going over the speed limit by 15 miles an hour. 

“Put on cruise control,” Ben ordered, his hand easily undoing the fasten on your shorts. 

“Jesus, Ben,” You let out a shaky breath, but did as you were told. Now that you didn’t have to keep your foot on the gas pedal, you were able to spread your legs a little further apart, giving him easier access. He had your fly down and you could feel two of his fingers rubbing your wet underwear. 

“I have to admit,” Ben’s words were hot on your neck, “I’m a little sad I didn’t think of this sooner.”

He shoved your panties out of the way and ran his fingers over your dripping slit. Slowly, he pressed one finger against your entrance. 

“Fuck,” He groaned. “You’re so wet for me, baby.”

“Ben,” You whined. 

He pushed his finger into you, pumping the digit in and out. Your fingers tightened on the steering wheel as your breath hitched in your chest. 

“Can you take another and keep us on the road?” Ben gave a breathless laugh as your hips rocked into his hand. You wanted another, but you weren’t sure you could keep your focus on driving. Ben’s palm rubbed against your clit and you moaned loudly, the sound surprising you and Ben. He sucked at your neck, undoubtedly leaving a mark. His warm thumb found your clit and rubbed it at a pace that left you trembling in your seat, begging Ben to make you come. 

“I’ve got you baby, I’ve got you, let go. Come on my fingers like a good girl,” His voice was strained, struggling to keep control as you came undone next to him. You cried out as the orgasm washed over you, your knuckles white as you gripped the steering wheel. Ben’s name fell off your lips in a rush. Still, his finger thrust into you, his thumb trapping your clit. He rocked you through the pleasure, crooking his finger against every little aftershock. 

After you had quieted but were still trembling, Ben moved his hand. You glanced sideways at him just in time to see him finish licking his fingers clean. 

“Christ almighty, Ben. You’re lucky I didn’t kill us,” Your laugh was genuine, but a little hoarse as your throat went dry.

“Nah, I trust you,” Ben kissed your cheek as your shook your head, still slightly in disbelief.

The two of you grinned like idiots as the highway stretched on, limitless possibilities ahead of you.


End file.
